kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 3
Chapter 3: Night Assault is the 3rd chapter of Kirby: Behind the Scenes and the 3rd Chapter of the series. It is the 3rd Classic Chapter of the series. Plot Chapter 3 begins with Dedede talking to Cloud and Raven about letting them joining the Dream Land Royal Army. He introduces them to Waddle Dee as his henchman but Waddle Doo claims himself as Dedede's left-handman but Dedede smacks him in the face with his fist, sending him into the wall and cursing at Dedede. Cloud agrees to join the Royal Army but Dedede knows that Raven won't join unless there is money involved and he tells Raven that he has a offer. Raven tells him to lay the offer down and Dedede tells him that Raven will be his Royal Mercenary and if he captures or kills a criminal, he gets the full reward. Raven likes the idea and says to count him in. Meanwhile back at Drawcia's hideout, Drawcia is losing her temper due to that her plan to kill Dedede, Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo with Raven failed. Her Sparky and Scarfy minion nearby shake in fear while the Dracolos is unfazed as Drawcia stomps back and forth in anger. Drawcia then decides to come up with a new scheme and she brings a book about Dream Land's local creatures to her via magic. She looks through the book and find the creature she plans on using in her new scheme: Mumbies. However, she would have to wait for 6 hours for them to attack. So to kill the time, Drawcia heads to Castle Dedede to play a prank on Waddle Doo. Drawcia sneaks into Waddle Doo's room and paints a hat, suitcase and mustache on him and he wakes up shortly afterwards. He looks in his mirror and notices the hat, suitcase and mustache and he leaves his room just as Dedede and Waddle Dee are coming by and Dedede asks him if he is going on a trip. Waddle Doo tosses the suitcase at Dedede and it gets stuck in his belly. Dedede inflates his belly with Waddle Dee reacting in shock and it sends the suitcase flying into Waddle Doo's face. It sends him flying down the hall into the wall while Dedede lets the inhaled air out and Waddle Doo yells at Dedede telling him that hurt him and Dedede tells him it serves him right while Waddle Dee calls him a sucker. Drawcia, having seen this, and calls Dedede and the gang a bunch of weirdos. 6 hours later and night has fallen in Dream Land, Drawcia explores the castle as she is sure that she is victorious this time. She sits in Dedede's beanbag chair and she wonders where his throne chair is when she looks to the right and she sees it destroyed. She picks up a remote nearby the beanbag chair and presses a button on it and as she walks away, it is revealed that the button she pressed opened a trap door and Drawcia falls down it. She then wonders where she is and comments that the castle is large in size. Drawcia then encounters one of the Galbos but she is not scared by it until it attempts to eat her but fortunately for her, she tastes bad to it and she is spat out. She complains that she just had her clothes dry cleaned and she yells at the Galbo about if she didn't taste good and the Galbo makes a disgusted face, confirming that she didn't. 5 hours later, Drawcia manages to get out of the Galbo Pen. Drawcia then summons her Mumbies to attack Castle Dedede and the Mumbies find Waddle Doo first, who is patrolling around the castle yard. He has the feeling that he is being followed and turns around to look, but the Mumbies have already moved out of his sight. Waddle Doo then notices Drawcia, who tells him that he would make a perfect appetizer for the Mumbies and she sics them on him. They bite his arms and Drawcia comments that Waddle Doo has prepared to die but he gets enraged and shoots the two Mumbies that bit his arms with fireballs, killing them instantly. Awoken by the noised caused by Drawcia and Waddle Doo, Dedede and Waddle Dee come down to the castle yard to see what is going on and they notice the two Mumbies that were shot by Waddle Doo. They then notice Waddle Doo is battling Drawcia, much to their surprise. Waddle Doo is too busy shooting at Drawcia that he doesn't notice the Mumbies grabbing his feet and they pull him underground and kill Waddle Doo. Dedede asks Waddle Dee if Waddle Doo died again and Waddle Dee confirms that he did, Dedede gets a shovel and tells Waddle Dee that he'll get what is left of Waddle Doo while Waddle Dee holds off the Mumbies. Waddle Dee slices a Mumbies in two but his attack is ineffective as the sliced Mumbies reforms back together moments later and he tells Dedede that he has a problem: he cannot kill the Mumbies. Dedede tells him that Mumbies are undead creatures and that sunlight would put a end to the Mumbies. Waddle Dee asks him if fire would work and Dedede says that fire will work as well. Waddle Dee activates his fire powers and he is ready to fight. Drawcia gets annoyed with Waddle Dee and orders the Mumbies to attack him, but Waddle Dee tells them that they dug their graves and he starts focusing his fire powers. When the Mumbies get close enough, Waddle Dee unleashes his Eternal Burning Hell technique and the Mumbies are burned to oblivion. With the Mumbies defeated, Drawcia gets extremely furious and she declares war against Dedede as she leaves the castle to go back to her hideout. With Drawcia gone for now, Dedede and Waddle Dee go back to bed. In Dedede's room, Dedede is asleep and Waddle Doo is seen spraying whipped cream into his hand for a prank but Waddle Dee shouts, having been pranked by Waddle Doo. Waddle Doo flees back to his room in a hurry and Waddle Dee asks Dedede if Waddle Doo was in his room. Dedede says that he was and that they should get payback on Waddle Doo for attempting to prank them. Waddle Dee asks him what he has in mind and Dedede tells him to follow him. They are then seen in Waddle Doo's room chuckling mischievously with Waddle Doo fast asleep. The next morning, Waddle Doo comments about what a night last night was and that he that it was too bad that he couldn't finish his prank. He then says that he feels light-headed and he looks into his mirror again, he then screams in terror about something. He then runs down the hall, revealing that Dedede and Waddle Dee shaved his head and shined it unknowingly to Waddle Doo. He asks Dedede and Waddle Dee if they saw the one who shaved him but Dedede shows the hairs to him, revealing to Waddle Doo that Dedede and Waddle Dee where the ones who shaved his head. He asks them why they did it and Dedede tells him that it should teach him not to play pranks on them in the middle of the night while Waddle Dee mentions that they're going to war against Drawcia and that they don't want to die. Waddle Doo is about to curse at Dedede but Cloud punches him to silence him and it sends him flying into a wall. Dedede thanks Cloud for shutting up Waddle Doo and Waddle Dee asks if he could have a beer and Cloud tells him to help himself. Dedede tells Waddle Dee that he found something while he was searching for Waddle Doo and he holds it up. Waddle Dee reacts with surprise and reveals that it is his family's lost treasure: the Element Gem. Characters Characters *Giant Galbos *Drawcia's Army (Dracolos, Scarfy and Sparky.) Main Characters *Dedede *Waddle Dee Jr. *Drawcia *Waddle Doo *Raven (First page of the chapter) *Cloud Species Debut Creature Species *Dracolos *Mumbies (defeated by Waddle Dee) Locations *Castle Dedede *Drawcia's Hideout Changes Trivia *This Chapter reveals that Wizendrens can turn themselves invisible via magically. *The scene with Dedede inflating himself is a reference to the games where he has the ability to inhale and fly like Kirby does. This also confirms that he has the same abilities in the series as well. *The events of this Chapter is what caused Waddle Doo to create RB-20, as revealed later in Chapter 10. Category:Chapters Category:Deaths of Waddle Doo Category:Classic K: BTS Chapters Category:Kirby: Behind the Scenes Chapters